narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takumi Aburame
Takumi Aburame is a Jōnin level shinobi hailing from Konohagakure, he is also a member of the Aburame Clan. Takumi is an all around insect specialist, able to use more than one species of insects, because of his specialization in insects he even was able to breed a new species of bugs called the Pikochū which give him the name Takumi of the Pikochū. Background Takumi was born during Kurama's attack on Konoha, his mother was an Aburama Clan member and he had an unknown father. His mother went into labor with him right as they were evacuating the villagers, this was a very crucial moment as his mother could not move from the pain and Kurama was right in her path. Right as she was pushing Takumi out, he was killed by a large piece of debris which was thrown by Kurama. But luckly for Takumi, his head was fully out, when ninja got to his mother's body they noticed that Takumi was coming out of the womb, so the literally ripped Takumi out and rushed him to an evacuation sight. There he was treated by a Aburame who happened to be a medical ninja. The Aburame was young and didn't have any kids but had a husband so she took Takumi in as her own son. At the evacuation bunker, his adoptive mother offered Takumi the Kikaichū herself and they began to of course nest in Takumi. As Takumi grew up in the Aburame clan, he was subjugated to lots of bugs separate from his kikaichū; spiders were one of the other main insects that Takumi would always have a fond of. Mosquitoes, different species of beetles, all different types of insects Takumi surely handled. Before entering the academy, he knew more about insects than a biology teacher, Takumi wasn't the one to play with other kids. One they though he was weird for liking bugs, and two he always had insects to play with, he would go out of the village into a spot where he knew insects were more prominent and he would nearly spend the whole day there. One day while staying there he ran upon this insect he had never seen before, it had a very long nostril and it seemed to be a female. It was a violent storm the day before, so Takumi assumed that the insect was washed up from the storm, he took it to his adoptive mother and she knew what it was. A rare insect called the Bikōchū, when she showed him its history and what it could do, he asked if he could have it nest in his body. Since he caught, the allowed him to do so and luckily the one he caught was about to lay its eggs. The Bukouchuu lay its eggs in Takumi and they nested right in his nasal path. In the academy, Takumi was an above average student, he could learn quick, but when executing he had trouble doing so. But while in the academy, he decided to do something he knew no Aburame Clan member did at the time and that was breed an insect his clan didn't usually breed inside them. That insect was spiders, he chose the breed or known as the jumping spiders to be the first to breed in his body. He chose this spider because one its small and two its not venomous at all, Takumi was successful in breeding this spider with his body, the spiders and other insects Takumi had within him dwelled together. Takumi gained some new abilities including being able to spit out webbing, and he learned to incorporate how to use his spiders to an advantage. A few years later, Takumi was approached by this man named who was apart of ROOT offered Takumi a spot in the organization. Takumi's adoptive mother and father had no idea the extent of ROOT, only that they were allies of the leaf, so they let him join. In the ROOT, Takumi was in the same training squad as Torune and they would train a lot, though with Torune winning most times. But then one day, the leader and creator of ROOT, . Danzo took Takumi with him to this lab, and on the table was an Iwagakure explosion corps ninja; Danzo then told Takumi that he would genetically implant Explosion Release. Takumi didn't have any objections as this was the leader of the ROOT, and whatever he though was best was right at that time. This was a break through for Takumi as he was immediately made an Anbu and placed into a squad. By the time Takumi was 12, he had been on hundreds if not thousands of missions, all he knew was ROOT at that moment but he still had his love for bugs being able to capture and breed more species of spiders into his body including the . Takumi had even had interaction with Orochimaru's servant , after learning how Takumi had breed spiders in his body, Kudoumaru decided to teach Takumi some of his hiden techniques. When he got older and became about 15 years old, he was known also a Takumi of the 8 Gourds, he was known as this because he made 8 hybrid insects and placed them in separate gourds. The reason he had to do this was because they could not dwell in his body will the other species of insects. Right before Danzou became the 6th Hokage, Takumi had another interaction with Torune and Torune decided to give him the Nano-Sized, Venomous Insects. Then when Danzou died, Takumi decided to leave the ROOT and become a Jōnin in the ranks of the village. The village heard of how many missions Takumi went on and apart with the Aburame Clan, they decided to make Takumi one of the head ninja in their clan. Basically, the clan would listen to him in certain situations, and this position was perfect in the 4th Great Ninja War. The clan also let Takumi breed the Kidaichū within his body as well, that completed his Aburame Clan insect collection as he had all of the clan's insects living within him plus a few more. During the 4th Great Ninja War, Takumi was placed in the . Personality Takumi is a reserved person, he isn't shy at all he just doesn't speak unless spoken to. The only time he usually speaks is on mission; he can keep up a good conversation especially if its something that he likes. Takumi doesn't really hang out if asked to, he doesn't have many friends as he was recruited into the ROOT before graduating the academy. Takumi has explosion release, so when he uses it with his insects, he feels remorse as his clan loves insects and don't really kill them. They do their best to save insects so when he blows them up, it has an emotional impact towards him, even so that every time he is about to use Explosion Release he say I'm Sorry" every time. Takumi also has signs off the ROOT personality still in him as their motto was there is no feelings, friends, past, future, only the mission. Even after defecting from the Root, Takumi still has some strong belief of this creed. This also adds to why he has hardly any friends of feelings, and the mysterious look and personality of the Aburame adds to this. Though again, he still has some feelings but that is mainly towards his insects, and not towards people. One thing he absolutely hates, and that are animals, more specifically cats and dogs which means he does not like the Inuzuka Clan at all. He will work with them, but he does not like how they act like dogs or their dogs; in generally he doesn't like people who act like beasts. Takumi is a very gentle person even when he kills, he doesn't savagely kill someone. Usually he will kill the person in a peaceful manner by killing the person fast, or in the painless way possible. Appearance Abilities Explosion Release Takumi was genetically implanted with Explosion Release by Danzo when he was apart of the ROOT. Takumi trained with Explosion Release so much that he mastered it as if he was born with the Kekkei Genkai. His most prominent use of Explosion Release is using it with Insects that dwell within his body, except the gourd with the Kikaichū, he can use Explosion with these insects even if they are in a gourd. Takumi is able to use Explosion Release outside of using his bugs, because he is a long range fighter he mainly uses Explosion with his Taijutsu. He can also use Explosion Release with his Spider Techniques as well, for example, he can create a web and make that web explode. His use of Explosion Release are simple explosions in the most unlikely places, which tricks the opponents he faces because most of them don't think that one simple bug is going to explode. Spider Techniques Before ever meeting , Takumi breed s inside of his body, and this was at a pretty young age. He developed some spider techniques using these jumping spiders as a base for his techniques. After being able to breed spiders inside his body, Takumi had gained the ability to produce venom from sweat, saliva, and even his own blood. Though because he only had the jumping spiders' venom, it wasn't that deadly. Though after meeting Kudoumaru and obtaining his Hiden techniques, Takumi's techniques were heightened as now he had a base for how to perform his techniques. Venom Kyūjutsu Insects *'Spiders' Takumi has a variety of spiders that not dwell in his body, but that he can summon to his aid using one of his eight gourds. But Takumi only has two species of spiders that dwell within hi body, the jumping spiders, and the black widow. The jumping spider are a big as the Kikaichuu so they can be discreetly placed on opponents. They act according to his will, so on command he can send them out towards to target; they cover a lot of ground really fast because of their jumping ability, and with chakra added its increased even more to where they can keep up with a regular shinobi. *'Kikaichū' *'Bikōchū' *'Kidaichū' *'Nano-sized, Venomous Insects' *'Pikochū' Eight Gourds *'Gourd 1:' *'Gourd 2:' *'Gourd 3:' *'Gourd 4:' *'Gourd 5:' *'Gourd 6:' *'Gourd 7:' *'Gourd 8:'